Hogwarts Chat Room
by Halan Lore
Summary: See what is going on in the Harry Potter World! Starts in 3rd year, actual story part ends near the end of the 4th year. Mostly crack.
1. 1st chat

Disclaimer: just having fun with JKR's caracters

KillVoldie-Harry Potter

Rav3nclaw-Cho Chang

Studyfreak-Hermione Granger

2night2late-Ron Weasly

KillPotter-Draco Malfoy

SpicyGinger- Ginny Weasly

Eviltwin1-Fred Weasly

Eviltwin2-George Weasly

Soccer4ever- Dean Thomas

SilverArrow- Seamus Finnegan

Loony-Luna Lovegood

Thuggy-Crabbe

Thugglet-Goyle

Herboligy –Neville Longbottem

KillVoldie has entered the chat room

Studyfreak has entered the chat room

2night2late has entered the chat room

KillVoldie says: Hermione nice to see you!

Studyfreak says: What did you do?

KillVoldie says: What do you mean?

2night2late: If you won't tell her I will

KillVoldie says: Do you want my name to be, KillRon?

2night2late says: Evil Harry

SpicyGinger has entered the chat room

SpicyGinger says: Hi Harry

KillVoldie: Hello Ginger

KillPotter has entered the chat room

2night2late says: Get out of here Malfoy!

KillPotter says: Shove it Weasly

Studyfreak says: boys

KillPotter says: THUGS ATTACK!

Thuggy has entered the chat room

Thugglet has entered the chat room

SpicyGinger says: Nice names

Thuggy grunts: Thanks Ginger

Thugglet grunts: yeah

2night2late says: wow you customized you're options so it is realistic!

Studyfreak says: Ron yours would say snores

KillVoldie says: LOL

KillPotter says: good one mudblood

Purebloodkiller says: Shove it Malfoy!

2late2night says: nice name Hermione

Purebloodkiller says: Thanks Ron

KillPotter says: You evil

Studyfreak says: I know you twit

SpicyGinger says: Hermione you drank that potion Snape assigned us to make in class didn't you?

KillVoldie: SpicyGinger won't you tell me who you are?

SpicyGinger says: No I am sorry but I can't

Studyfreak says: HARRY U GOT A GF! I am so proud of you!

KillVoldie says: u mean bf

KillPotter says: omg

Studyfreak says: jaw drops

Thuggy grunts: u gay

Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin1 says: Harry nice to see you!

Eviltwin2 says: What going on?

KillVoldie has left the chat room

2late2night says: Harry is gay

Eviltwin1: What?

SpicyGinger says: he is

Eviltwin2 says: Hi Ginny!

Studyfreak says: Wait Ginny you're who Harry thinks is a guy

SpicyGinger says: yes, but I like him so much he just thinks he is gay and I love him so much but I am afraid what will happen when he learns I am a girl and his best friends sis

2late2night says: when you tell him I will be in a bad situation

KillPotter says: Man I want to watch to see how this plays out!

Rav3nclaw has entered the chat room

Rav3nvlaw says: What going on?

Eviltwin1 says: Luna has been filling our ears with Nargles

2late2night says: what are Nargles?

Eviltwin2 says: No idea, but she drove me crazy

Rav3nclaw says: Is Harry gay?

Studyfreak says: Why do you doubt his straightness?

Rav3nclaw says: He gives each guy a weird look

2late2night says: I am changing with the curtains closed now

SpicyGinger says: good idea

Rav3claw says: SpicyGinger nice name Ginny

SpicyGinger says: what makes you think I am Ginny?

Rav3nclaw says: just a feeling

Studyfreak says: How are we going to break it to Harry that Ginny is the guy he thinks he is in love with?

Loony has entered the chat room

Loony says: Harry is gay everyone

Rav3nclaw says: What makes you say that?

Loony says: Justa feelin

Studyfreak says: He is so how we going to break it too him?

Loony says: have me tell him, see how he reacts, besides no one believes me

Eviltwin1 says: that might work

Rav3nclaw says: yeah it could

2late2night says: I am going to bed

2late2night has left the chat room

Loony had left the chat room

Studyfreak has left the chat room

Eviltwin1 has left the chat room

Eviltwin2 has left the chat room

Rav3nclaw has left the chat room

SpicyGinger has left the chat room

KillPotter has left the chat room

Thuggy has left the chat room

Thugglet has left the chat room

Soccer4ever has entered the chat room

Soccer4ever says: Guys you there?

Soccer4ever says: aww man

Soccer4ever has left the chat room

A/N: This is not the only one were harry is gay, remember review! I hoped u liked it


	2. 2nd chat

Moony-Remus Lupin

Loony has entered the chat room

KillVoldie has entered the chat room

Loony says: Hello Harry

KillVoldie says: Lo Luna

KillVoldie says: Do you know who SpicyGinger is?

Loony says: who does Gingy remind you of?

KillVoldie says: Hermione, WAIT U MEAN!

Loony says: what u think it is mione?

KillVoldie says: HERMIONE IS THE GUY I THINK I LOVE!

Loony says: harry

KillVoldie says: I gotta go tell her! Yes! Ron won't believe this

KillVoldie has left the chat room

Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin1 says: Luna how did it go?

Loony says: go get Hermione and fast!

Eviltwin1 has left the chat room

(Long silence)

Studyfreak has entered the chat room

Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room

Studyfreak says: Ok Luna what happened?

Loony says: Harry thinks SpicyGinger is u!

Eviltwin1 says: WAT! I gotta get George

Eviltwin1 has left the chat room

Studyfreak says: he thinks I am SpicyGinger?

Loony says: mmmhmm

Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin2 says: Fred says that Harry thinks Hermione loves him

Studyfreak says: According to Luna

Eviltwin2 says: oh That is so important? This is wasteful of time

SpicyGinger says: GEORGE U R THE BIGGEST PRAT OF ALL! HOW DARE U CALL LUNA A LIAR U IDIOT!

Eviltwin2 says: cowers

Studyfreak says: LOL! Nice one Luna

Loony says: Why thank Mione

Eviltwin2 says: This calls for pay back

Moony has entered the chat room

KillVoldie has entered the chat room

KillVoldie says: Who is Moony?

Moony says: Hello Harry

Studyfreak says: Hello Pr

Loony says: Who?

KillVoldie says: HERMIONE!

Studyfreak says: crap

SpicyGinger has entered the chat room

KillVoldie says: HERMIONE U SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!

SpicyGinger says: Mione what's going on?

Loony says: crapola

SpicyGinger says: Did Luna just say crapola?

Loony says: Yes I did Ginny

KillVoldie says: Wait Ginny you're spicy Ginger?

Moony says: this sounds deadly

SpicyGinger says: yes

KillVoldie says: I CANT BELIEVE THIS! THINKING IT WAS HERMIONE WAS ONE THING! GINNY IS ANOTHER!

KillPotter has entered the chat room

KillPotter says: What happening Mud-bloods and Blood traitors?

KillVoldie says: CRUCIO! SHUT UP MALFOY!

KillPotter says: experiences pain

KillVoldie leaves the chat room

Moony says: This is awkward

SpicyGinger says: I don't know what do to, i think i like him so much but, gahhh

Soccer4ever has entered the chat room

Soccer4ever says: Hi Ginny love the name, know why Harry has just stormed past and all the flames flashing out and on?

Moony says: ouch

Loony says: what happened?

Moony says: I got an image in my head of Harry changing the flames, I wouldn't want to get in his way right now

Studyfreak says: I wouldn't

KillPotter has left the chat room

Moony says: I got to go erum very late

Moony has left the chat room

Studyfreak says: very late? Not likely wonder who he is, I got to go do home work

Studyfreak has left the chat room

Loony says: I need to read the quibbler Dah says that he printed something on Snorkacks

Loony has left the chat room

Eviltwin1 says: I have good idea to drive Filch up the wall got to go

Eviltwin1 has left the chat room

Eviltwin2 has left the chat room

Soccer4ever says: Ginny can you come meet in 5th floor transfiguration class room?

SpicyGinger says: sure Dean.

Soccer4ever has left the chat room

SpicyGinger has left the chat room

Soccer4ever has entered the class room

SpicyGinger has entered the class room

Soccer4ever and SpicyGinger has rolled underneath a desk in the class room

Soccer4ever has left the class room

SpicyGinger has left the class room


	3. 3rd chat

Disclaimer: I am justa messing around with other peoples copy wrighted stuff. (I think I spelled that word wrong.)

Dog5tar-Sirius Black

Rav3nclaw has entered the chat room

Dog5tar has entered the chat room

Moony has entered the chat room

Herboligy has entered the chat room

Loony has entered the chat room

2late2night has entered the chat room

Rav3nclaw says: Hi, what going on?

2late2night says: nm, Harry still fuming

Herboligy says: Have u tried talking to him?

2late2night says: I got my pants burned when i tried

Loony says: ouch

Soccer4ever has entered the chat room

Rav3nclaw says: Hi Dean

Soccer4ever says: I got great news every1!

Herboligy says: wat?

2late2night says: Tell me!

Loony says: Have nargles stolen you're journal?

Soccer4ever says: No I haven't Luna

Rav3nclaw says: What happened Dean?

KillVoldie has entered the chat room

Soccer4ever says: Me and Ginny are going out!

KillVoldie has left the chat room

2late2night says: Did you hear about the Harry Ginny drama?

Soccer4ever says: No, wat?

Loony says: Harry thought Ginny was a guy, Harry thought he was gay, he learned Ginny was the guy he thought he loved.

Soccer4ever says: I'm dead aren't I?

Rav3nclaw says: yup

Loony says: You can always come back as a ghost Dean

Soccer4ever says: Gee thanx

Studyfreak has entered the chat room

Studyfreak says: Harry just locked himself in Myrtles bathroom what happened?

SpicyGinger has entered the chat room

SpicyGinger says: ME AND DEAN ARE DATING EVER1!

Studyfreak says: oh that would explain it.

Rav3nclaw says: Dean told us right when Harry came in, he left didn't say a thing

Soccer4ever says: Sorry luv

2late2night says: GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

SpicyGinger says: Shut up Ron

2late2night says: No bloody way in bloody hell.

Soccer4ever says: Ginny want to meet me in our place?

SpicyGinger says: sure Dean

Soccer4ever has left the chat room

SpicyGinger has left the chat room

2late2night says: NOOO! I HAVE TO SAVE MY SIS!

Dog5tar says: let it be alone Ginger will make the right choice

Studyfreak says: do I know u, Dog5tar?

Dog5tar says: No, I wish I knew u

Studyfreak says: giggles

Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room

Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room

Studyfreak says: Mind telling me ur name Dog5tar?

Eviltwin1 says: Mione? R u flirting with a stranger?

Eviltwin2 says: Mum won't like that one bit

Studyfreak says: Get out of My Business Gred!

2late2night says: Mione, not a good idea to flirt with unknown ppl

Studyfreak says: Tell that to Harry also

Rav3nclaw says: that would be a good idea

Loony says: I agree with Ron

Herboligy says: Luna u r almost always right

Loony says: thanx Neville

Dog5tar says: Everyone here seems to all of a sudden hate me

SilverArrow has entered the chat room

SilverArrow says: Hi every1! Wat happening?

2late2night says: Mione drooling

Studyfreak says: Am not!

Rav3nclaw says: There is a new person here, named Dog5tar

Dog5tar says: Every1 seems to hate me

SilverArrow says: Kool name Dog5tar

Dog5tar says: Thanks Sylvie

Loony says: Wat a beautiful name, Sylvie

2late2night says: LOL

Herboligy says: So, Wat new Seamus?

SilverArrow says: I just walked in on Dean and Ginny snogging

2late2night says: WHAT!

KillVoldie has entered the chat room

Moony says: Hello Harry

KillVoldie says: Hello Moony

Dog5tar says: Hi Harry

Rav3nclaw says: Do u know who Dog5tar is?

KillVoldie says: no

2late2night says: Harry! Seamus says that Dean and Ginny were Snogging!

KillVoldie says: So?

Herboligy says: Harry u was blacking out the entire castle yesterday from shock.

Dog5tar says: low whistle

Studyfreak says: Harry I am just glad u don't think I am SpicyGinger

KillVoldie says: Me 2, I must have been crazy

2late2night says: U still are

KillVoldie says: Thanx Ron

Moony says: This is a bit pointless; I have to go badger Snape

Moony has left the chat room

KillPotter has entered the chat room

KillPotter says: Hello Mud-bloods

2late2night says: EAT SLUGS!

KillPotter says: Weasel u r more pathetic on paper

Studyfreak says: he is not worth it Ron

Rav3nclaw says: I wish Cedric liked me

Dog5tar says: that was random

KillVoldie says: very

Loony says: U could always give him a Runge

Rav3nclaw says: A what?

Loony says: it is like a love potion, but a charm

2late2night says: like a spell?

Loony says: No, like a bracelet charm, necklace charm

KillVoldie says: that sounds interesting

Studyfreak says: honestly, no such thing as Runge's!

Dog5tar has left the chat room

KillVoldie says: I got to go it is bit late

KillVoldie has left the chat room

2late2night has left the chat room

Studyfreak says: I have to go study c u,

Studyfreak has left the chat room

Rav3nclaw has left the chat room

KillPotter says: C U LONGBOTTOM IDIOT!

KillPotter has left the chat room

SilverArrow has left the chat room

Herboligy says: Soo, Luna, what new?

Loony says: Nothing much Neville

Herboligy says: Luna, do u erum

(In Neville's head: have a boyfriend?)

Neville says: have a/ Loony says: I g2g

Loony has left the chat room

Neville says: I blew that one

Neville has left the chat room

Hermione has entered Ron's dorm

Ron says: Lo Hermione what going on?

Hermione says: Ron I have something I have to say

Ron says: Ok then say it

Hermione pulls Ron close and kisses him

Ron continues the kiss

Hermione stops the kiss

Hermione leaves the dorm

Ron sits on his bed

Ron thinks: Man, now I know why Harry was content to think he was gay, women are confusing.

Hermione enters her dorm

Hermione thinks: I am such an idiot, No wonder I wasn't in Ravenclaw. What was I thinking?

Lavender enters Hermione's dorm

Lavender says: What going on Hermione?

Hermione says: just the usual me being an idiot.

Lavender thinks: That is normal?

Harry enters Ron's dorm

Harry says: What happened to you?

Ron lays on his bed some more

Harry says: Ron are you alright?

Ron says: I think I am going crazy Harry

Harry says: It is that bad?

Ron says: U don't know the half of it

A/N: I already got 1 review! ok, yeah that is a bit lame. If there is any miss-spelling, it is natural, it is meant to simulate a real chat room. But if Hermiones has a miss spelled word other than an im, tell me!


	4. 4th chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own it JKR DOES SO DONT SUE! I dont own any messenger either.**

* * *

Deathisme-Harry Potter/KillVoldie

**Deathisme has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**2late2night has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak says:** I wish Harry would lighten up

**2late2night says:** I know, he is so down he makes Myrtle seem cheerful

**Loony has entered the chat room**

**Loony says:** I feel bad for Harry

**Studyfreak says:** Me 2

**2late2night says:** If he knew how much Ginny cared about him

**Loony says:** I think that is part of the problem

**2late2night says:** ?

**Loony says:** Harry obviously likes Ginny and he is crushed that she is dating Dean.

**2late2night says:** Is this like something that might happen?

**Studyfreak says:** It is if we can't get Harry and Ginny together.

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 says:** I wish Harry would go and hall of and kiss Ginny

**Eviltwin2 says:** Yeah the way Ginny day dreams over the summer over him.

**Eviltwin1 says:** She just wants him to try to fight for her

**Loony says:** Yeah, if she knew that she was killing Harry

**Eviltwin2 says:** She would keep on doing it

**Loony says:** Yeah but

**Eviltwin1 says:** He might fight for her

**Loony says:** Emphasize MIGHT

**Eviltwin2 says:** Yeah I know

**Studyfreak says:** Do u guys rehearse?

**Eviltwin1/Eviltwin2 says:** NO!

**Loony says:** They do, I just got interrupted

**2late2night says:** Harry has just become miserable

**Loony says:** R u trying to hook Ginny up with ur BEST FRIEND!

**2late2night says:** That is better than Harry moping

**SpicyGinger has entered the chat room**

**SpicyGinger says:** What happening?

**KillVoldie says:** Ginny do you want to talk?

**Studyfreak says:** I promised Ron I would help him with his essay

**2late2night says:** Yeah she did

**Studyfreak has left the chat room**

**2late2night has left the chat room**

**Loony says:** I promised I'd get the twins a Runge g2g

**Eviltwin1 says:** Yeah she did

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room**

**Loony has left the chat room**

**KillVoldie says:** Ginny I/**SpicyGinger says:** I g2g

**Spicy Ginger has left the chat room**

**KillVoldie moans:** Why me?

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**KillVoldie has left the chat room**

KillVoldie says: Why is everyone always does that?

**KillVoldie has left the chat room**

**

* * *

**A/N: Ok sorry for the delay, I thought I had posted it. I hadn't so what was you're opinion? Remember Review! 


	5. 5th chat

Disclaimer: You know it I don't own anything, I don't own any messenger or any book for that matter so NO SUING JUST FOR HOPEFUL ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

* * *

Ratatata-Peter Pettigrew

* * *

**Ratatata has entered the chat room**

**Moony has entered the chat room**

**Dog5tar has entered the chat room**

**KillVoldie has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**2late2night has entered the chat room**

**2late2night says: **Hi Harry!

**KillVoldie says: **what-e

**Studyfreak says:** Why the hell are you content to act like an emo?

**2late2night says:** Hermione did you just use Profanity?

**Studyfreak says:** Yah I did, DOES IT MATTER?

**Moony says:** It is irrelevant

**KillVoldie says:** I'll agree with Moony because it sounds like it doesn't matter

**Dog5tar says: **That's what he is saying

**2late2night says: **How do you know?

**Studyfreak says:** I am surrounded by idiots.

**Ratatata says:** HEY!

**KillVoldie says:** For me it's the truth

**2late2night says: **The-boy-who-lived, is an idiot?

**Studyfreak says: **It took you that long to realize that Ron?

**Dog5tar says:** -snickers-

**2late2night says: **NOT NICE!

**Ratatata says:** Doi

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 says:** Hello civilians!

**Eviltwin2 says: **You mean future prank victims?

**2late2night says: **Put a sock in it

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room

* * *

**

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**KillPotter says:** Hello Mudbloods

**KillVoldie says:** NOOO RON HE IS NOT WORTH IT!

**2late2night says: **He is so!

**Studyfreak says:** What did you guys do?

**KillVoldie says: **Nothing

**2late2night says: **Nothing

**Moony says:** Did you prank the potions master?

**KillVoldie says:** No, good idea!

**Studyfreak says:** Bad idea.

**Dog5tar says:** You sound just like McGoogly

**KillPotter says:** McGoogly?

**Ratatata says:** McGonagall's nick name

**KillVoldie says: **Real kind

**Moony says: **I don't think it is supposed to be kind

**Studyfreak says: **Obviously,

**KillVoldie says:** For you're sanity's sake don't insult Pr.McGoogle in front of Hermione.

**Dog5tar says: **Kill Joy

**Studyfreak says:** MCGOOGLE YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW POTTER!

**KillVoldie says: **-censored- I am so –censored- dead

**KillVoldie has left the chat room**

**Studyfreak has left the chat room**

**KillPotter says: **YES THE END OF HARRY JAMES POTTER!

**Dog5tar says:** Harry Potter?

**Moony says: **You can't be who I think you are Dog5tar!

**Dog5tar says: **Who would that be?

**Moony has left the chat room**

**Dog5tar has left the chat room**

**Ratatata has left the chat room**

**2late2night says: **That was odd

**KillPotter says: **I say

**2late2night says:** And highly disturbing?

**KillPotter says:?**

**2late2night says:** Who picks the name Ratatata?

**KillPotter says:** Apparently he did

**2late2night says: **I know but it is so

**KillPotter says: **The way you felt when that eat slugs curse back fired and you threw them up?

**2late2night says:** Precisly

**2late2night says: **WAIT A –censored- MINUTE!

**KillPotter says: **Am I going to die?

**2late2night says: **YOU BET YOURE –censored- SORRY –censored- THAT YOU ARE!

**KillPotter says: **Oh then tell That Mud-censored- that she is a -censored- -censored- -censored-

**2late2night says:** -censored- YOU MALFOY!

**KillPotter says: **You look kinda hot when you're angry

**2late2night says: **How would you know?

**KillPotter says: **I am watching you clench you're what-it-called and you are glaring at –what-it-called

**2late2night says:** Aww thanks, but I am not

**2late2night says: **GAY OR DO I DATE SUPERFICIAL JACK –censored-

**KillPotter has left the chat room**

**2late2night has left the chat room**

* * *

A/N: That was a little disturbing, Mind reviewing? I know I misspelled precisely when Ron says it, that was on purpose, if there is any bad grammar and it is written after **Studyfreak says:** it is not supposed to be there, that is hermione it will hurt her rep. Who should I introduce in the next chapter? what should the name be? Tell me in a review! I accept anonymous I clicked the button that alows them so you don't need to be signed in! 


	6. 6th chat

**SexySevy-Severus Snape **

**Dog5tar has entered the chat room**

**Moony has entered the chat room**

**Ratatata has entered the chat room**

**Dog5tar says: **Hello Ratatata

**Ratatata says:** Do I know you?

**Moony says:** I think you know both of us

**Ratatata says:** How would I know you guys?

**KillVoldie has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**2laet2night has entered the chat room**

**Dog5tar says:** CUT THE –censored- I KNOW YOU'RE PETER PETIGREW!

**KillVoldie says: ** What the –censored-?

**Ratatata says:** Don't listen to him! He is a lunatic by the name of Sirius Black!

**2late2night says:** Ewe Mione u flirted with an way older man

**Studyfreak pukes**

**Moony says:** I have just gotten a mental picture I could have lived my life with out

**Studyfreak says:** YOU LIARS THERE IS NO WAY PETER PETIGREW CAN BE ALIVE!

**Dog5tar says:** Yes there is!

**Studyfreak says:** I TRUSTED YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN HIS FRIEND ALL ALONG!

**SexySevy has entered the chat room**

**SexySevy says:** Ah Lupin out for a little walk in the moon light?

**Dog5tar laughs**

**KillVoldie cracks up**

**SexySevy asks:** What?

**Ratatata says:** Nice name Snivellus

**SexySevy says:** THAT'S IT AVADA KEDAVERA!

**Ratatata dies**

**Dog5tar says:** Sev you finally helped me!

**SexySevy says:** Get away from me Black

**Dog5tar hugs SexySevy**

**Moony joins in on hug**

**KillVoldie laughs in corner**

**SexySevy says:** GET OFF ME! BLACK GETS OFF! GER OOF LUPIN!

**Dog5tar hugs tighter**

**Studyfreak says:** MOONY IS PROFFESOR LUPIN! HE'S A WERE WOLF!

**KillVoldie stops laughing**

**2late2night stares blankly at Hermione**

**Moony faces Hermione**

**Moony says: **How long?

**Studyfreak says:** You're excuse on the chat room was too shady I did some research on the times you were out.

**Moony says: ** Ah

**Moony transforms**

**Dog5tar yells: **RUN!

A/N: Read the book for more details on this, I do not own the name SexySevy I got that off the story Winters Shadow which sadly the author has deleted.


	7. 7th chat

**Disclaimer: Just me, messing with copy writed storys, no suing, we all no I'm not making money off this, and I don't have a hope to make money off this even if I tried.**

* * *

**Lik3wi5e**-Dudly Dursley

* * *

**Dog5tar has entered the chat room**

**KillVoldie has entered the chat room**

**Dog5tar has changed there name to **_**Padfoot**_

**KillVoldie says:** Snuffles!

**Padfoot says:** Hey Kiddo

**KillVoldie says:** Snuffles, I have something to tell you

**Padfoot says:** Yeah? Kiddo

**KillVoldie says:** I had one of those dreams, the one with Voldemort in it, He killed a muggle man, and Wormtail was with him

**Padfoot says:** I'm sorry you have these dreams, but that is scary

**KillVoldie says:** Very, I haven't told Ron or Hermione yet, because I just know there reactions

**Padfoot says:** You're going to need you're friends with you; I'm touched that you told me first

**KillVoldie says:** How long until they enter?

**Padfoot says:** I dunno too bad you can't turn you're cousin into a fruit bat

**KillVoldie says:** Yeah, but I'd get expelled so

**Padfoot says:** You're sounding like Hermione I spent all of last night being lectured by her!

**KillVoldie says:** That would explain why she was in such a good mood at three am until I left

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**2late2night has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak says:** Harry! Snuffles!

**2late2night says:** Hi Snuffles, nice to see you Harry

**KillVoldie says:** Hi you two

**Padfoot says:** You aren't mad at me anymore are you Hermione?

**2late2night says:** Ah the I can't mention this because she will tear my head off

**KillVoldie says:** Hermione you're already at the Burrow?

**Studyfreak says:** Yep I am

**2late2night has changed there name to **_**G0Krum**_

**Studyfreak says:** G0Krum?

**G0Krum says: **Yeah he is the best seaker out there!

**KillVoldie has changed there name to **_**Demiguise**_

**Padfoot says:** Demiguise?

**Demiguise says:** Either that or Deceived!

**G0Krum says:** Oh, in the major league Harry

**Demiguise says:** Thanks, well let's just tie for best

**Studyfreak says:** Boys and Quidditch

**Studyfreak rolls eyes**

**Demiguise has changed there name to **_**Gryffindork **_

**Gryffindork says:** Like it?

**G0Krum says:** Funny, _SexySevy _is so gonna have a field day

**Padfoot laughs**

**Studyfreak says:** You are so immature

**Gryffindork says:** He picked the name _SexySevy_!

**G0Krum says:** Yeah that is the worst name in the book!

**Padfoot says:** More like the funniest name in the book

**Gryffindork says:** That's true

**Studyfreak says:** Want me to go get Ginny?

**Gryffindork says: **NO!

**G0Krum says:** Don't you dare!

**Studyfreak says:** Prats

**Studyfreak has left the chat room**

**Padfoot says:** Do I want to know?

**G0Krum says:** No really

**Lik3wi5e has entered the chat room**

**Lik3wi5e says:** Hello

**G0Krum says:** Hello are you a Gred and Forge recruit?

**Gryffindork says:** Stop being so suspicious!

**Padfoot says:** It is a good question

**Lik3wi5e says: **No I'm not

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 says: **What did you do to Hermione?

**G0Krum says:** Me? Nothing

**Gryffindork says: **He did it

**Padfoot says:** I'm innocent

**Eviltwin1 says: **Hey! Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map!

**Padfoot says:** I am Filch in disguise Hand it over Boys!

**G0Krum says: **You got to

**Eviltwin1 says:** NEVER!

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room**

**Lik3wi5e says:** That was awkward, whose filch?

**Gryffindork says:** Wait a minute

**G0Krum says:** You don't know who Filch is

**Gryffindork says: **That must mean

**G0Krum says:** You are obscenely old or are a muggle!

**Lik3wi5e says:** What's a muggle?

**Gryffindork says:** Diddykums! Come here and give you're magical cousin a hug!

**Lik3wi5e says:** GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME HARRY!

**Lik3wi5e has left the chat room**

**Gryffindork laughs**

**Gryffindork says:** Oh my, that was the best fun I've had in a long time

**G0Krum says:** Terrorizing you're cousin?

**Gryffindork says:** It's a little sweet thing called Revenge!

**Padfoot says:** I think I've rubbed off on him

**G0Krum says:** Yah think?

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**KillPotter says:** Potter, It's glad to see that you're finally being honest with you're self

**Gryffindork says:** leave it be Malfoy

**G0Krum says:** Have you seen anything, odd lately?

**KillPotter says:** No I haven't BloodTraitor

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak says: **I won't tell Harry what happened but oh I won't stop laughing about it

**G0Krum says:** Thanks Hermione

**KillPotter says:** Hello MudBlood

**Gryffindork says:** That is –censored- it! I AM SO GOING TO CURSE OFF YOU'RE –censored- AND YOU'RE –censored- HEAD! YOU AGONIZING JERK! WHO SPENDS ALL YOU'RE –censored- TIME BEING A –censored- JACK –censored-! I AM SO GOING TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF YOU'RE OWN –censored- MEDICINE! –Censored- IDIOTIC –censored-.

**KillPotter says:** Oh –censored-

**G0Krum says:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Studyfreak rolls eyes**

**Padfoot says:** Do to possible punishment by Said MuggleBorn I shall not take any part in this event.

**Gryffindork Casts: **Tickling hex, bludgeoning curse, sneezing charm, charm that turns hair pink, hex that gives tentacles, hex that gives badger teeth.

**KillPotter says:** IT'S NOT OVER YET POTTER!

**KillPotter has left the chat room.**

**Studyfreak says:** Harry that was the stupidest thing you have ever done.

**Gryffindork says:** The Weasly twins put a charm on all these when they sent them out so that way if you send anything at someone's written name on the parchment it goes through and hits whoever is writing in it.

**Padfoot says:** That was brilliant!

**G0Krum says:** That was Bloody Brilliant!

**Studyfreak says:** Boys

**Studyfreak has left the chat room**

**G0Krum says:** Ye ouch doesn't sound good, Harry want to go to the Quidditch cup with us?

**Gryffindork says:** Sure, I'll tell you everything about it Snuffles!

**Padfoot says:** I so am going to Make Moony rue the day he called me that.

**G0Krum says: **You told us to call you that when talking amongst ourselves or writing a letter to you.

**Padfoot says:** I know but Moony planted the idea in my head.

**Gryffindork hugs Padfoot**

**Gryffindork says: **I got to go pack; I can't wait to actually see you again.

**Padfoot says:** Me too Kiddo.

**G0Krum says:** See you Harry!

**Gryffindork has left the chat room**

**Padfoot says:** See you too Ron

**G0Krum says:** Yeah too to, I so wish I could see Malfoy's face!

**Padfoot laughs**

**G0Krum has left the chat room**

**Padfoot says:** I'm going to miss you Harry James Potter.

**Padfoot has left the chat room**

* * *

**A/N: -crys- sadly Severus didn't know about that _alteration_ that was done to these books, computers, or whatever they are writing in. So that means Peter Pettigrew lives.** **Don't ask me how Harry wasn't expelled for that, It is just a ministry error. **

**MatoakaWilde: SexySevy is a horrible name, I didn't come up with it, It was from a story called Winter's Shadow and Hermione picked that out for him. I just want to make that clear.**

**Myepitafxfparody: I am sorry that Pettigrew still lives. Draco is funny, what other curse target am I going to use? _other then Dudly but he's a muggle so thats not fair._**

**Violet44: Thanks for the reviews!**

http :// morsmordre713 . proboards81 . com / index . cgi / **is a link to a Harry Potter role play sight, it is free, and it is fun. If you sign up tell them that MioneRocks sent you. _You are not required to sign up. _Also delete all the spaces, and there you go.**


	8. 8th chat

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own a thing**

**No suing! **

**IF YOU SUE I SHALL BE UNHAPPY AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES!**

**-coughs-**

**sorry**

**Why don't we get back to the story**

* * *

Warbeck- Molly Weasly

MuggleLover-Arthur Weasly

* * *

**Warbeck has entered the chat room**

**Padfoot has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**G0Krum has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork says:** Snuffles it is so great to see you!

**Padfoot says:** You two

**G0Krum says:** Something bad happened

**Padfoot says:** What?

**Studyfreak says:** There were Death Eaters at the world cup

**Padfoot says:** -censored!-

**Gryffindork says:** Yeah it is really scary what if?

**G0Krum says: **If he comes after you?

**Padfoot explains:** Voldemort might not be dead and having Death Eaters at the world cup it's just. Horrible, I really don't fancy I single person there.

**Studyfreak says:** Also Malfoy just as good as told us that his dad was one of the nutters running around out there.

**Padfoot says:** Malfoy was a death eater, once one always one, in a way

**Gryffindork says:** Good thing you _aren't_ one.

**G0Krum says:** Yeah Bloody Excellent

**Studyfreak says: **Language.

_(All this Time Molly has been reading this conversation in hopes of finding out Padfoot's identity.)_

**G0Krum sticks tongue out at Studyfreak**

**Padfoot chastises:** That was very inappropriate, and immature

**Gryffindork says:** Says you yesterday it was Mi calling you that

**Padfoot rolls eyes**

**SpicyGinger has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork hugs SpicyGinger**

**SpicyGinger says:** What is that for?

**Gryffindork explains:** You see I just want you to know I'm sorry for the way I reacted

**SpicyGinger pries Gryffindork's fingers off of her**

**SpicyGinger says:** I'm touched, literally, How's you're summer been?

**G0Krum laughs**

**Gryffindork says:** Somehow Dudley managed to get on here, it was so funny

**Padfoot says:** Very I didn't know he was _that_ scared of you

**G0Krum laughs**

**Gryffindork laughs**

**SpicyGinger rolls eyes**

**Padfoot Glares at SpicyGinger**

**SpicyGinger glares back**

**Gryffindork stops laughing**

**G0Krum looks at Padfoot and SpicyGinger**

**Studyfreak gulps**

_(Molly is still watching, still clueless as to whom Padfoot is)_

**SpicyGinger takes out wand**

**Padfoot screams like a little girl**

**Padfoot has left the chat room do to embarrassment **

**G0Krum doubles over laughing**

**Studyfreak snickers into sleeve**

**Gryffindork hugs SpicyGinger**

**Gryffindork says:** That was really funny were you going to hex him with you're famous hex?

**SpicyGinger says:** Of Course what else?

**G0Krum shuts up from fright**

**Studyfreak doubles over laughing at memory**

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 says:** Ginny that was brilliant a couple weeks ago Hexing Ron with the bat Bogey hex

**Eviltwin2 says:** Really brilliant

**G0Krum says:** NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DARED TO TELL HARRY! THE SHAME!

**G0Krum leaves the chat room due to shame**

**Eviltwin1 says:** Oh I wasn't supposed to say that?

**Studyfreak says:** Yup

**Gryffindork says:** It was pretty funny though, mind I'd _hate_ To get by that hex from Gin

**SpicyGinger says:** So let's have you're nightmare come true

**Gryffindork has left the chat room due to fright **

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak says:** Minions attack!

_**Everyone stands still looking confused**_

**Studyfreak says:** Oh c'mon that is a great line from many of the movies!

**Everyone else yawns**

**Studyfreak says:** Yall need to get out of this thingy more

**Studyfreak has left the chat room due to boredom**

**Rav3nclaw has entered the chat room**

**Loony has entered the chat room**

**Rav3nclaw says:** Hello

**KillPotter says:** Chang, LoveGood The oddity

**Loony says:** Malfoy the Slytherin caught by a WrackSpurt

**SpicyGinger says:** WrackSpurt?

**Loony says:** They get in you're mind and make you go all fuzzy

**Rav3nclaw says:** Don't ask

**Loony glares**

**Eviltwin1 says: **Everyone want to know what were going to do to our mom?

**Warbeck says:** I'd love too

**Eviltwin2 says:** Ok first of all were going to charm her hair to flash different colors

**Warbeck says:** Do continue

**MuggleLover has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 says:** Then were going to make her broom dance

**MuggleLover says:** Hello Hun

**Warbeck says:** Hello Dear

**Eviltwin2 says:** Oh –censored-

**SexySevy has entered the chat room**

**Warbeck has left the chat room**

**MuggleLover has left the chat room**

**SexySevy says:** What did I do?

**SpicyGinger says:** Eeep it be he from hell!

**Loony says:** RUNN ALL THEE WHO WISH TO LIVVVE!

**SpicyGinger has left the chat room**

**Loony has left the chat room**

**The Reasons can easily be guessed**

**SexySevy says: **What did I do?

**Eviltwin1 says:** Hmm, you're evil

**SexySevy says:** Am not!

**Eviltwin2 says:** Oh really?

**SexySevy says:** Just cause for no reason I put down Gryffindors doesn't mean I'm evil!

**KillPotter says:** Sure, whatever you say

**SexySevy says:** Not another word of you're cheek!

**Eviltwin1 says:** But it's vacation now, so technically you're not our professor!

**SexySevy says:** Not now, but when you get back I'll GIVE YOU DETENTION TILL YOU'RE BRAINS ARE EXHAUSTED TILL NEXT WEEK!

**KillPotter says:** Ok, Ok

**KillPotter has left the chat room due to an attempt to avoid certain doom**

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room for same reasons as Malfoy**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room due to the fact Snape is a greasy git and gives him night mares**

**Rav3nclaw says:** Wow, I have to study up on the Polyjuice potion for theory that you assigned.

**Ravenclaw has left the chat room to do some meaningless studying **

**SexySevy says:** Cheeky little pin head all of them

**SexySevy has left the chat room MAJORE BOREDOM!**

**Soccer4ever has entered the chat room**

**SilverArrow has entered the chat room**

**Soccer4ever says:** Sea I don't think I can go out with Gin anymore

**SilverArrow says:** Why not?

**Soccer4ever says:** She's a great girl but there is something missing

**SilverArrow says:** Maybe the fact she was a month till turning 13 when you started going out with her might be it

**Soccer4ever says: **Nooo, Really?

**SilverArrow says: **No need for sarcasm

**Soccer4ever says:** I don't want to break her heart, but, gah I don't know.

**SilverArrow says:** And I do?

**Soccer4ever says:** Never said you did, Lav is nice

**SilverArrow says:** Lavender? Nice? She's like honey it gets's everywhere and urgh it's not really sweet

**Soccer4ever says:** She is not!

**SilverArrow says:** Says you my delusional boy

**Soccer4ever scoffs**

**SilverArrow says:** Scoff all you want, but you are just, naive.

**Soccer4ever says:** I am not, she's not like you're honey thing but she isn't all that she is nice when she tries

**SilverArrow says:** That's never

**Soccer4ever laughs**

**SilverArrow laughs**

**Soccer4ever says:** Why are we laughing?

**SilverArrow says:** Because I told a funny joke!

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**SilverArrow has left the chat room**

**Soccer4ever has left the chat room**

**KillPotter says:** Why is it always me?

**KillPotter has left the chat room**

* * *

**A/N: There it is another chapter of useless and hopefully entertaining junk! I have just started a story named: MissHaps: Perhaps? It is a Fred and George fanfiction, it includes a lot of giving Umb -coughs- (that isn't really suitible for a T rating) UmBridge a taste of her own medicine.**

**myepitfxparody: Glad you liked the Dudly bit**

http :// morsmordre713 . proboards81 . com / index . cgi / **is a link to a Harry Potter role play sight, it is free, and it is fun. If you sign up tell them that MioneRocks sent you. _You are not required to sign up. _Also delete all the spaces, and there you go. You do not have to go there unless you want to.**


	9. 9th chat

**Disclaimer:**

** YOU ALL KNOW I'M NOT JKR!**

**-duh-**

**If I was why would I bother typing that?**

**Besides why Would Jkr want to have an fanfiction account?**

**Now why don't we get back to this chat room?**

**-dun dun dun dun-**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory- Puffit **

**Puffit has entered the chat room**

**Rav3nclaw has entered the chat room**

**SpicyGinger has entered the chat room**

**SpicyGinger says:** I need a new name

**Rav3nclaw says:** Why?

**SpicyGinger says:** Cause I've had this for a lot of months now

**Puffit says:** So? I just got my account set up

**SpicyGinger says: **Yeah just now I've had mine for a few months and it is a boring name

**Rav3nclaw says:** It is not a boring name

**SpicyGinger says:** But it is

**Puffit says:** Girls

**Rav3nclaw says:** Hush you're Puffit Ced

**SpicyGinger laughs**

**Puffit says:** That doesn't even make sense

**Rav3nclaw says:** That's why you're a 'puff

**Puffit says:** Humph, so what I'm loyal sue me

**SpicyGinger says:** All right!

**Puffit says:** I was just joking you Grffyindork!

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork says:** Someone said my username, can I help?

**Puffit says:** Is that you're bro Gin?

**Rav3nclaw says:** Which one?

**SpicyGinger says:** That's Harry

**Puffit says:** Oh, Hello Harry Potter I'm Cedric Diggory!

**Gryffindork has left the chat room**

**Puffit says:** I take it he doesn't like me

**SpicyGinger says:** NO, Really?

**Rav3nclaw apprehends: **No need for sarcasm

**Puffit questions: **What is it with all this apprehends and all that?

**SpicyGinger says:** McGonagall allowed the twins to tweak this

**Rav3nclaw asks:** Tweak?

**SpicyGinger answers:** Because this is magical it allows it to reflect what they mean it's complicated, it just means adding stuff to make this more interesting

**Puffit says:** Ok, thanks for answering

**Rav3nclaw shouts:** MY QUESTION YOU 'PUFF!

**Puffit moans:** My ears

**SpicyGinger laughs**

**Puffit says:** So Gin what do you want you're name to be?

**SpicyGinger contemplates:** I don't really know

**Puffit complains: **You don't know and you're the one who wants to change it!

**SpicyGinger argues:** I'm looking for ideas to change my name to!

**Rav3nclaw supplies:** How 'bout Griffin?

**SpicyGinger declines:** Nah

**Puffit supplies:** Scar53?

**SpicyGinger questions:** Scar53?

**Puffit answers:** You know cause of you're crush on Harry Potter and short for Scarlett, the Gryf colors

**SpicyGinger shouts:** I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HARRY POTTER!

**Puffit rubs ears**

**Rav3nclaw says:** You could've fooled me

**SpicyGinger has changed there name to Scar53**

**Scar53 has left the chat room**

**Rav3nclaw says:** temper?

**Puffit agrees: **Yes, a ton of yeses

**Rav3nclaw sighs**

**Rav3nclaw says:** Well I got to go study

**Puffit says:** Alright

**Rav3nclaw has left the room to do some studying (YEY!)**

**Puffit groans:** Why is it I'm all alone, the lonely 'puff

**SexySevy has entered the chat room**

**Puffit dies of fright**

**Puffit has left the chat room**

**SexySevy laughs evilly**

**SexySevy has left the chat room**

* * *

**a/n: REVIEW**


	10. 10th chat

**Disclaimer: **

**Scar53 says:** _Alright MioneRocks can't come in today!_

**G0Krum cheers:** _Yes finally! she can stop messing around with my life!_

**Puffit says:** _You do know were supposed to do the Disclaimer for her right_

**Rav3nclaw says:** _Yes so everyone get you're script_

**G0Krum says:** _Bugger, alright here it is_

**SexySevy says:** _MioneRocks does not in any way, shape or form Own_

**Puffit says:**_ Harry Potter_

**Scar53 says:** _Or Darren Shan_

**G0Krum asks:** _Who's Darren shan? _

**StudyFreak says:** _Just ask MioneRocks when she gets back Ronald_

**Puffit says:** _So on to the story!_

* * *

**ShadowLord/Darren Shan.**

**ShadowLord had entered the chat room**

**Scar53 has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**G0Krum has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**Puffit has entered the chat room**

**Rav3nclaw has entered the chat room**

**G0Krum asks:** How's everyone doing?

**Rav3nclaw answers:** I'm doing pretty good, Schools soon

**Studyfreak is shocked: **THAT IS BAD GRAMMAR CHO!

**Puffit rolls eyes **

**Gryffindork groans**

**Scar53 intervenes:** Don't get Mi started on grammar, it drives her mental

**Puffit says sarcastically:** No, Really?

**Studyfreak shoves Puffit**

**ShadowLord rolls his eyes at the two**

**Gryffindork says:** Hey who are you ShadowLord?

**Scar53 says:** Jeez Harry stop jumping down peoples throats

**Gryffindork glares: **But I'm not

**ShadowLord whispers:** Do they do this often?

**G0krum answers:** Yes

**Studyfreak reprimands: **They can hear you!

**Puffit coughs: **Technically it is they can read you

**Scar53 taunts:** Mi how come you didn't know that?

**G0krum groans**

**Puffit shouts:** DON'T TAUNT!

**Gryffindork swears**

**Rav3nclaw starts banging head on virtual desk**

**Scar53 yelps**

**ShadowLord says:** Uh, what?

**Studyfreak shouts:** DON'T BOTHER CORRECTING ME GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!

**Studyfreak leaves chat room to get away from little twerps **

**ShadowLord rubs ears**

**G0Krum reprimands:** You just had to correct her didn't you?

**Scar53 hesitates:** Yes she does it all the time and it drives _me_ mental.

**Rav3nclaw chips in:** Still as you just saw not a smart move

**Gryffindork rolls eyes:** Oh no it was the wittiest move in the world

**Rav3nclaw glares**

**Gryffindork shrinks back under glare:** I'm just saying

**ShadowLord backs up:** That you stated the obvious at a bad time

**Puffit gulps:** I really don't think we need a fight

**Scar53 says:** Yeah why don't we all listen to Ced

**G0Krum glares at Scar53**

**Gryffindork glares at Scar53**

**Scar53 takes wand out**

**Herboligy enters chat room**

**Herboligy says:** Darren you here?

**ShadowLord has exited the chat room**

**Herboligy has exited the chat room**

**Rav3nclaw is puzzled:** Who's Darren?

**G0Krum says:** Beats me

**Scar53 smirks:** Oh we can beat you up?

**G0Krum backs away:** NO!

**Scar53 walks forward:** Oh yes

**G0Krum screams girly like: **NOT THE FACE! NOT MY PRETTY FACE! OW! NOOOO!

**Gryffindork takes hat off and looks solemn**

**Rav3nclaw starts humming a funeral song:** May he rest in piece.

**Puffit coughs: **You just said 'piece' as in pieces not as in 'peace' of non disturbed death

**Rav3nclaw smiles:** I know

**Gryffindork says:** Poor Ron

_**Girly screams still going on**_

**G0Krum has left the chat room to bury the rest of his pride**

**Scar53 smirks:** I wonder how long it'll take for him to realize nothing happened

**Rav3nclaw says: **This has to be one of the world's stupidest conversations

**Gryffindork buts in Gryffindor style:** But it isn't! EVERYONE COME TYPE WITH ME!

_Chickawowwow Chickaboom Chicka Chicka _

_Boom ba Boom_

_I was waitin'_

_Oh evra day_

_Oh no!_

_But life can neva give me anythin my way!_

_Yeah YEAH YEAH!_

_It made me worry_

_Till there was no more_

_But I waited day and night_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

_So I started singin'!_

_Chickawowow chicka Boom_

_Oh Chicka chika Boom_

_Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_

_Chickawowwow chicka boom_

_Chicka Chicka_

_Yeah Ika Boom!_

**Scar53 shouts:** HARRY! STOP SINGING USING THAT WIERD SOUND REVERBERATER THINGY! IT BURNS MY EARS!

**Puffit groans and faints from the insanely stupid lyrics **

**Rav3nclaw bursts out laughing: **I stand corrected, now it is the world's stupidest conversation.

**Gryffindork says:** Yep ain't it grand!

**Scar53 rubs her ears:** Yeah you're going to join you're parents!

**Gryffindork screams like a little girl**

**Gryffindork has left the chat room from the cause of: I AM GOING TO DIE!**

**Puffit says:** Thank heavens Ginny you just saved my little remaining sanity

**Scar53 grins:** I know, he has been hanging out with my brother way too much

**Rav3nclaw asks:** Which one?

**Scar53 says:** Ron of course

**Puffit says:** No of course's you know how many brothers you have?

**Scar53 says:** 6 I believe.

**Rav3nclaw says:** Ok so she does know how many brothers she has

**Scar53 says:** Had

**Puffit asks:** What are you going to do?

**Scar53 kicks off dust:** Nothing, but if Harry sings that song again I'm still only gonna have 6 and I'm not going to have 7 since Harry is like an honorary Weasley

**Rav3nclaw says sarcastically: **Pity

**Scar53 says:** You like Harry though

**Rav3nclaw says:** I do?

**Puffit says:** Yes In fact didn't you write you wanted to marry him?

**Rav3nclaw shouts: **NO!

**Rav3nclaw has left the chat room to save sanity**

**Puffit sighs:** I might've pushed her a bit too hard

**Puffit has left the chat room: No reason given**

**Scar53 sighs and hums American Pie**

**SexySevy has entered the chat room**

**Scar53 says:** Hello Professor

**SexySevy says:** Weasley I need you're help! 'McGoogle' made this account for me I can't change my name!

**Scar53 erupts with laughter**

**SexySevy shouts grabbing his hair:** IT'S NOT FUNNY! AHHH! I HATE IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Scar53 laughs some more: **Sorry professor here's what you do

_**After 46 minutes of explaining Severus Snape has finally gotten a nice name**_

_**A fitting name at least**_

**SimplyBatty says: **I'm not saying I approve of this name but SexySevy?

**Scar53 says:** No problem, but oh my I can't believe that My head got you good!

**SimplyBatty glares**

**SimplyBatty has left the chat room**

**Scar53 says:** I might have detention when school starts but JEEZ!

**Scar53 has left the chat room**

**KillPotter has entered the chat room**

**KillPotter says:** Hello? Hello? Hello?

**KillPotter says:** Ah man I've been left,

**KillPotter has changed their name to Muddled **

**ShadowLord has entered the chat room**

**Muddled says:** Hello

**ShadowLord says:** Hi

**Muddled says:** Quiet

**ShadowLord says:** Very, so what's happening?

**Muddled says:** Nothing, my dad is raving about some stupid blood purity issue

**ShadowLord says:** Interesting

**Muddled says:** Yeah I know, and I can't bug Potter, try to befriend Weaslebe Wait a second who are you?

**ShadowLord says:** Darren

**Muddled says:** My name is Draco Malfoy, I meant full name

**ShadowLord says:** Darren Shan

**Muddled says:** Nice name

**ShadowLord says:** I got to go Harkat is destroy--

**There has been an error in finding the cyber prints of ShadowLord; as a result ShadowLord is no longer in this conversation**

**Muddled says: **Wow, that hasn't happened before.

**Muddled has left the chat room**

**A/N: Alright, for you're sake of sanity, don't ask about the whole Chicka Boom thing, I was watching Phineas and Ferb _(again for sanitys sake don't ask)_ And that's were I got the lyric idea from. **

**Also to save your remaining sanity that has been diminishing ever since you've started reading this story, I got the introduction idea from everyone else who's been doing it. not my idea.**

**And another, don't worry about Darren Shan, I was bored and I've been reading a lot of those fanfictions lately. he's not coming back. he's staying in his own world.**

* * *

**So now that you've probably _skipped _that, Review please!**

**1 MORE SECOND: I have started a new story called Snow's Shadow, it's about a vampire. I'm not going to be updating it really frequently. **

**2 MORE SECONDS: there is a story called Altered Destinys written by DobbyElfLord, it is really good, Harry Potter goes back in time because they won the war, but at a really big cost.**


	11. 11th chat

**Collin says: _WOO HOO I MAKE MY DEBUT HERE_**

**Hermione rolls eyes:_ Collin do the disclaimer already!_**

**Collin moans:_ MioneRocks doesn't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

5nappy-Collin Creevy

**5nappy-Collin Creevy**

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**Scar53 has entered the chat room**

**G0krum has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 shouts:** TRIWIZARD TORNIMENT AT SCHOOL! IT GOING TO ROCK!

**Studyfreak rolls eyes:** 'It is going to rock.'

**Eviltwin2 dances:** IT WILL ROCK!

**Eviltwin1 chips in**: IT WILL RULE AS MUCH AS THE DAY SKY IS BLUE!

**Scar53 scoffs:** People, the sky is black right now, and it was grey earlier.

**Eviltwin1 looses fun drive:** Oh

**Eviltwin2 says:** STILL! IT WIL ROCK IT WILL ROCK!

**Snappy had entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin1 agrees:** IT WILL BE THE MOST ROCKENESS THING EVA!

**Snappy asks:** what will?

**Gryffindork answers:** The tri-wizard tournament!

**G0krum teases:** Harry you thinking about entering?

**Gryffindork says:** no

**Snappy exclaims:** IT'S HARRY POTTER EVERYONE THE HARRY POTTER I LOVE YOU!

**Gryffindork sweat drops**

**Scar53 giggles**

**Gryffindork says:** Collin is that you?

**Snappy cheers:** You bet ya! OMG WAIT HARRY POTTER KNOWS MY NAME!!

**Gryffindork has left the chat room: No time for a reason**

**Snappy screams:** NO! HARRY COME BACK!

**Snappy has left the chat room**

**Studyfreak says:** WTF?

**G0krum murmurs:** I don't know Collin is weirder on the net.

**Soccer4ever has entered the chat room**

**Soccer4ever reasons:** Gin we've got to come clean

**Scar53 shouts:** EVERYONE LISTEN UP!

**Eviltwin1 says:** what?

**Eviltwin2 says:** what?

**Studyfreak says:** what?

**G0krum says:** what?

**Scar53 explains:** You know all that about me and Dean dating, Harry being gay, Harry being emo-ish?

**G0krum says:** Doi

**Soccer4ever intones:** It was all just a big joke me Ginny and Harry made up.

**Eviltwin1 shouts:** YOU MEAN WE WERE FOOLED?

**Eviltwin2 shouts louder:** HARRY POTTER IS SO DEAD!

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room: need to kill him**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room: what he said.**

**G0krum laughs:** He got me! That was funny when you think of it! OH FRED AND GEORGE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!

**G0krum has left the chat room**

**Soccer4ever questions:** Hermione you mad?

**Studyfreak shakes head:** I just can't believe I fell for it

**Scar53 says:** Neither can I

**Studyfreak says:** I'm tired'

**Soccer4ever has left the chat room: I'm sleepy**

**Studyfreak has left the chat room: What dean said**

**Scar53 has left the chat room: I fell asleep at whatever this creation is**

* * *

**-Long silence-**

* * *

**Muddled has entered the chat room**

**Muddled shouts:** GUYS?

**Muddled shouts again:** ANYONE?!

**Muddled cries: **I think I need a hug

**Muddled has left the chat room**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it, been forevefr since I updated. I've gotten into Naruto recently. so sorry for hte late update. but if you like Naruto good for you. bad for everyoen else. I 'll keep updating, but only If I get a, you guessed it, a review.


	12. 12th chat

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter**

* * *

**LuvdaLemon/ **Albus Dumbledore

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 has entered the chat room**

**G0Krum has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**StudyFreak has entered the chat room**

**LuvdaLemon has entered the chat room**

**G0krum shouts:** HARRY I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU!

**Gryffindork shouts:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!

**G0krum:** LIKE THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!

**Eviltwin1 says:** Is this a bout the Goblet

**StudyFreak sighs:** Yes it is they've been going about it for hours!

**G0krum shouts:** SHUT THE (BEEP) UP HERMIONE!

**StudyFreak shouts:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU "(BEEP) RETARD!

**LuvdaLemon says:** We shouldn't be fighting

**Eviltwin1 says:** Be quiet Lemon this is the good stuff!

**Eviltwin2 says:** Yeah! Pass me more popcorn other me!

**StudyFreak says:** Excuse me?

**Gryffindork growls:** Were not a Soap Opera!

**Eviltwin1 says:** Soap Opera?

**Gryffindork has left the chat room**

**5nappy has entered the chat room**

**StudyFreak has left the chat room**

**Muddled has entered the chat room**

**G0Krum has left the chat room**

**MuggleFan has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 asks:** Dad, what's a Soap Opera?

**MuggleFan answers:** A Soap Opera is a Telly show, it is long drawn out and full of drama!

**5nappy screams:** I LOVE SOAP OPERA'S! speaking of which did you know that Marcia is pregnant with Tim?

**Muddled says:** NOO!

**5nappy says:** YEAH I KNOW!

**Mugglefan says:** I didn't know she truly felt that way!

**LuvdaLemon says:** LOOK! I love my own heart is on!

**5napy has left the chat room; MUST WATCH SOAP OPERA!**

**Muddled has left the chat room; what do you think?**

**Mugglefan has left the chat room; Telly!**

**Eviltwin1 says:** You know this isn't that fun

**Eviltwin2 says:** You thinking what I am?

**Eviltwin1 has left the chat room; must plot evil**

**Eviltwin2 has left the chat room; I got an idea**

* * *

**A/N: How about that?**

**I _haven't_ died!**

**Sorry as you all know I've been edging away from Harry Potter in general, well yall don't know that... But it should be obvious.**

**Anyways I decided to get this under way, I didn't remember having this on here. But I apparently did, it's been written for about a couple months... **

**So hope you enjoyed it, this fanfiction is coming to an end. I got the next chapter done and gonna put that up just as soon as this one... for more info check the next chappy. **


	13. 13th chat

**Ok,**

**Am a blonde?**

**Am I older than 22?**

**Do I have knock your socks off writing?**

**No, no, and nope!**

_**I wonder what I'm getting at**_

* * *

**Gryffindork has entered the chat room**

**G0krum has entered the chat room**

**Padfoot has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork asks:** Hey is F & G here?

**Padfoot:** I don't think so

**G0krum:** Sorry Harry should've believed you

**Gryffindork says:** It's fine

**Mudled has entered the chat room**

**Gryffindork says:** Hey guys it's my virtu-boy friend Muddled!

**G0krum says:** I thought you were not gay

**Muddled says:** Well it's different on the net

**Padfoot says:** Ahh so that's what this is

**G0krum says:** Well F & G sort of copied a net systemy thing.

**Mudled says:** brilliant!

**Padfoot says:** Do you two even know who the other is?

**Mudled says:** Not a clue!

**Studyfreak has entered the chat room**

**Studyfreak says:** I like kung-fu chicken!

**Mudled says:** I like kippers...

**G0krum says:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Padfoot says:** Now! Isn't it a bad thing for you two to not know who each other is!?

**Mudled says:** Not really

**Studyfreak says:** Well you see Padfoot, it adds more 'oomph' if you don't know who the other is!

**G0krum says:** I wish I had a virtu-boy friend

**Eviltwin1 has entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin2 had entered the chat room**

**Eviltwin screams:** ALRIGHT! THIS IS NO LONGER IN SESSION!

**Eviltwin2 shouts:** NETICUS EXPLODICUS!

_**-boom-**_

**I regret to inform you that all servers have crashed**

* * *

**A/N: Cookie for you if you can tell where I got the 'neticus explodicus' line from.**

**And I'm gonna do an epilouge, any ideas?**

**It's gonna be a list of crack things though, but I'm out of a humor drive. And I frankly am sick of writing Harry Potter.**

**I got a Naruto/Harry crossover going and a Vampire/Harry one. Vampire Knights is a sweet manga. And Naruto, Is just -grins-**

**Yeah you probably hate me advertising manga in Harry Potter section eh?**

**Ahh well, and yeah 3 months a long enough wait?!**


	14. Epilogue

**NekoDoodle/MioneRocks: Ja, finally finished with this piece of #$%! The epilogue sucks but I can say I finished this. And such a relief. Now I don't have to feel about not updating anything! ... whatever ne?**

**Do I look like a guy?**

**No.**

**Do I have a 'd' in my name?**

**No.**

**I do not own Darren Shan, and I was just mucking around when I placed that dude in here,,,**

**---**

**Am I blonde?**

**no.**

**Am I legal age to drink?**

**no.**

**I do not own Harry Potter! **

**_-thank heavens for that, people are after her for the crummy epilogue, leaves much to be desired... Though I'm not one to talk-_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Epilogue _**

**Harry** could never look Draco in the eye when at his 19th birthday Ginny suggested they play 'truth or dare'.

His song that he sang to annoy everyone got a variation published in Phineas and Ferb, however nobody believes they stole it from him. Even though Nekochan stole it from them.

**Ginny** fell in love with Seamus when Dean dumped her like yesterdays news.

**Ron** killed himself because he couldn't go through a year of Hogwarts without his chat-service.

**George** killed Voldemort with his 'pwno powers of awesomeness', it is mostly assumed that he had gotten the name from a porn magazine called 'awesome porno prowessness!'

**Cedric **got killed by Voldemort later in the 4th year and managed to talk to Hermione via the internet.

**Draco** became a pop-star to rebel against his EVIL parents.

**Dean** became a soccer star and died of lung cancer.

**Fred** fell in love with Hermione, but she dumped him so he's _married_ to a shoe.

**Collin** does something with cameras but everyone thinks its illegal cause he won't say.

**Peter** is in Azkaban because he got caught trying to buy a hotdog on Coney Island.

**Darren** stayed in his own universe and tried to kill Neko-chan but failed cause Neko-chan and Darren are in different universes!

**Harkat**, nobody cares about him so nobody knows.

**Molly Weasley** died of a heart-attack when George told her he was gay and in love with Oliver Wood, he was joking.

**Arthur Weasley** is in Azkaban because he killed George for giving Molly a heart-attack.

**Dudley** was never the same after that incident in the 7th chat, he became a tree-hugger to deal with the stress. Severus saw him hugging trees and that addled his brain;

Severus cried tears of youth for Arthur.

**Cho **is secretly Hannah Montana in disguise and gives many teenagers nightmares.

**Minerva** banned any and all variations of chat-rooms for Hogwarts. She had, had enough mental trauma with Gred's version.

**Luna **runs the Quibbler and uses information gleaned off of chats for new, exotic and just plain non-sensical creatures.

**Remus **found a cure for Lycanthropy and later killed himself because Moony had prevented him from seeing the memories of the chat-room, because he then remembered them… _well_, y'know.

**Sirius** jumped off a bridge because he though he could find Regulus in there, he _found_ Regulus. He just wasn't in the water.

**Crabbe** and Goyle, nobody cared about them. But I have to write one so they made _major_ moohlah working as bouncers. The job code was simple; don't let _anyone_ except for people with doughnuts in.

**Seamus** became a non-important department of Muggle artifacts employee. He currently just wants to marry Hannah Abbot cause he's getting old, he is too much of an idiot to realize Ginny wants to marry him.

**Neville** became an award winning herbologist and married Luna Lovegood.

**Dumbledore** died from eating too many lemon drops.

* * *

**A/N: Say whatever you want, spin off this if you want... Whatever, I have no more ties to this.**


End file.
